La Mafia
by alicepattinson.fenty
Summary: Cullen's Company una organización que roba objetos invaluables para otros multimillonarios , que esta liderada por tres hermanos, Emmet, Jasper y Edward Cullen, tres famosos ladrones . Los tres nesecitan organizarse, asi que decidieron contratar una asistente para cada una,ahy aparesen Rose, Al y Bella, tres agentes del FBI.
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1:Mision imposible.

Llegue a mi departamento, estaba recien pasado 5 meses en Europa por una mision secreta q fue un exito, recien llegue a mi primero que hice fue comer algo, estaba hambrienta, no comi nada en el avion, porque siempre terminava vomitando, asique fui a la cocina y por mala suerte no habia nada para comer, entonses tube que

llamar un delivery y pedi una pizza chica, me la trajeron y me dedique a comer en el sillon mirando la tele con una se cuando, pero me quede dormida.  
Me desperte a causa de mi telefono, sonoba y sonaba, al principo pense no contestar pero era tan molesto el ruido q atendi.

Bella:Hola, quien es?

-hola Bella, soy Aro- Aro era mi jefe, siempre insoportable, no me dejaba nunca en paz, pero lo tengo q aguantar porq si no ,no tengo trabajo.

Bella:que quieres Aro?- estaba canzada y recien levantada, asi q no le pude decirselo de buena manera.

Aro: se ve que no te despertaste de buen humor, pero no importa, te tengo otra mision- lo decia con alegria.

Maldicion!, no puedo tener vacaciones, nunca tengo tiempo libre, pero eso nunca me enojaba mucho, porq amo mi trabajo, prefiero mi trabajo,viajando y andar a las escondidas, que estar en una oficina hiper aburrida.

Bella: de que se trata?

Aro:es sorpresa, vente a mi oficina y te lo contare, te aviso q no es cualquier mision.

Bella:ok- y colgue.

Me bañe y me cambie, sali del mi departamento y subi a mi auto, y fui directo ala agencia de FBI.

Llegue y fui directo a la oficina de Aro, entre al ascensor y y fui al ultimo piso( ahi se ubica la ofisina de Aro).Llegue a la resepcion , ahy me encontre con su asistente, Jessica .

Jessica: o por dios Bella! hace cuanto q no te veo.- con tono alegre, pensando lo bien, ella siempre estaba alegre.

Bella: hola Jessica!, Aro esta desocupado?

Jessica:no, ahora esta con 2 chicas, pero cundo se desocupe estara con voz.

Bella: ok.- y me sente en un sillon.

Espere un rato, hasta q dos chicas alieron de la oficina de Aro, eran muy bonitas, una era rubia y la otra morocha, no parecian muy inteligentes que digamos, la morocha era peticita y de contextura pequeña, la rubia era mas alta y con un cuerpo hermoso, si ellas eran agentes, seguro que era por su cuerpo, no por su y entre a la oficina.

Aro: Hola Bella, como estas?

Bella: hola Aro, estoy bien, y para que me llamaste?.- y me sente.

Aro:hoy estas apurada... llendo al grano.- y se sento- como ya te habia contado, tengo una mision para voz, y muy conoces algo sobre C&C, o mejor dicho Cullen"s Company?.- y me etrego una carpeta con info.

Bella:se un poco, se que es una organizacion q roba objetos invaluables para venderlos, y q esta liderado por tres hermanos.- mientras veia el informe.

Aro:estas en lo correcto.

Bella: y eso q tiene que ver con migo?

Aro:esa organizacion lamentablemente esta creciendo y ya es tiempo de mandarlos a la carcel, por eso vamos a aprovechar que los lideres estan buscando una asistente para poder mandarlo a la carcel, lo que vas a hacer es ir a la audicion para ser su asistente, si te aceptan, vas a tener una relacion con uno de los hermanos q despueste lo vamos a decir, lo seducis, le sacas informacion y eso lo mandamos a la policia y lo mandamos a la carcel.

Bella: jajajjaa! Aro, quieres q yo sedusca a uno de ellos, yo tengo menos sexuccion que un caracol!.- pense que estaba bromeando, pero su cara era seria, asi q no etaba bromeando.

Aro:2 cosas, 1, te elejimos por eres una de nuestras mejores agentes, eres perfectas,como esta operacion es muy importante, a si q nesestiamos a muestros mejores agentes, y 2 como ellos son 3 hermanos, y tu eres una, vamos a poner a 2 agentes mas, Jessica q pasen las chicias.- dijo por el intercomunicador.

Pasaron las 2 chcias q vi antes q yo. Genial! ademas de tener q seducirr a un hombre, lo tengo q hacer con estas dor chicas! ( sarcasmo).

Aro: Rosalie y Alice, ella es ellas son Rosalie y tomen asiento.- ls dos al lado mio.- Alas 3 les conte el plan, ahora les contare cual es su objetivo.

Alice, a vos te toca Jasper Cullen.- y le entrego una carpeta- el no es muy bueno mostrando sus mociones, pero si estas en su circulo de amigo es muy agradable, y mucho mejor de novia.-y la miro-tiene sus mania, y es de buen corazon, pero no te confies, es cinturon negro en karate, experto en armas, etc.

Rosalie, a vos te toca Emmet Culle.- y le entrego una carpeta- en sintesis es un galan, te sera facil seducirlo, lo difisil sera mantelerlo a tus pies, adora a los perros y es comico, pero es muy fuerte, save las majorias de las artes marciales, entre otras cosas.

y Bella, a vos te toca el mas dificil, Edward Cullen, es serio y frio, es que mas organisa a la organisacion, puede ser distante nadie save como se comporta entre sus amigos, su obsecion, el trabajo le gustan los perro, aa tambien es perseguido por una amiga Tanya, ese va a hacer un obstaculo, sabe artes marciales hablamultiples idiomes, recomiendo q uses mucho tu inteligenia. y otra cosa mas, ninguno de los tres tiene piedad.- y nos miro.- aa y casi me olvido hoy se van a mudar, van a vivir las tres juntas e un departamento mas al centro, esta es la direccion.- y nos entrego la direccion.

AAAAAA! No lo podia creer, ni paso un dia y ya tengo otra mision, tengo q vivir con dos desconosidas y seducir a un hombre hiper serio, esto es una miion imposible!


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2: 3 mujeres, un departamento.

BELLAPOV

Seguia un poco enojada y confusa, esa fue demaciada informacion para pocos a mi departamento,"empaque" de alguna forma mi ropa, ya que tenia todo empacado, porque ni me dieron tiempo ni de desempacar!.

Agarre mis cosas, las meti en el auto y me diriji a la direccion que me dio Aro. Llegue y vi que ya estaban las chicas, como era que se llamaban? a si!, Rosalie y Alice .  
Baje de mi auto, saque mis maletas y las salude, todavia no me terminaban de agradar, pero mi madre me enseño, que aunque no te agraden algunas peronas, igual las tenes que saludar.  
Esperamos en la resepcion hasta que un hombre nos atendio, agarro nuestras maletas, con ayuda de otras personas ya que cada una tenia como minimo 2 maletas, y nos mostro nuetro futuro el abrio la puerta, las tres quedamos impresionadas, era enorme el departamento, estaba tan bien decoraro, era moderno y glamoroso, ademas tenia un ventanal que daba una vist hermosa, en resumen era un sueñ hombre nos dejo y nosotras fuimos, literalmente, corriendo a nuestras habitaciones, paresiamos nenitas de 5 añ corri, subi las escaleras y llegue a mi habitacion, era hermosa, tenia un estilo rock y glamoroso, era mas de lo que imaginaba, era como quede un rato ahi, descubriendo que habia.  
Despues de un rato, me dio haambre, asi que fui a la cocina, se ve que las demas chicas estaban igual que yo, ya que tambien estaban en la buscando comida en silencio, hasta que Alice lo rompio.

Alice: chicas, que tal si nos presentamos?. para conernos- dijo saltando y alegre.

Rose y Bella: ok!

Alice: yo empiezo!- y se sento en la mesada- yo me llamo Alice Brandon, eso por supuesto ya lo saben, tengo 23 añitos, desde los 17 estoy en el FBI, soy cinturon negro en taekwando, y se otras cosas aburridas, soy muy extrovertida y alegre, soy tan alegre que algunas personas creen q estoy lokita, me gusta vivir la vida y mi hobbi son las compras.

Rose: me toca a mi!, soy Rosalie Hale, tengo 24 años, estoy en el FBI desde los 19, se muy poco de artes maciales, pero si se defensa personal, y soy esperta en armas y espadas, me gustan las compras, no tanto como a vos- y mira a Alice-no soy muy sociablle, porque la mayoria de las personas no me agradan, traquilas chicas, ustedes si me agradan.- y nos reimos- me gusta la diversion, y soy muy romantica, auque casi nadie me cree.

Bella: creo q me toca a mi, soy Bella Swan, tengo 23 años, estoy en el FBI desde muy chica, desde que tengo 15 años, se la mayoria de artes marciales, se hablar multiples idiomas, tambien se manipular armas, etc, soy muy timida, me cuesta interactuar entre otras personas, no me gusta tanto las compras, pero las puedo soportar, me encanta la adrelanila y la accion, por eso soy agente de FBI, soy muy impulsiva y muy torpe.- se ve que la ultima oracioles dio gracias a las chicas, porque se empesaron a reir.

Alice:muy bien, ya que nos conosemos mejor, que tal si pedimos comida china, ya que al pareser las 3 tenemos mucha hambre, se un lugar donde la preparan muy bien!.- y nosotras accedmos.

Pedimos la comida y nos la trajeron, mientras comiamos como animales, hablabamos y ahi me di cuenta que no eran nada tontas, eran muy inteligentes, y ademas muy amigables.

Rose: y Bella.. a quien te toco para seducir?.- con voz picara.

Bella: el mas dificil, Edward Cullen, dicen que es muy serio, y lo peor es..- no queria seguir, me era un poco vergonzoso.

Alice: que es lo peor?- y se me quedaron mirando.

Bella: es que..- estaba confundida, no sabia si decirselo- es que no soy muy buena seduciendo y hacerme la linda.- timidamente.

Rose: no te preocupes!

Alice: aca tienes unas expertas, te vamos a ayudar!

Rose: lo prinsipal para conquistar es tener mucha confianza!

Alice; tambien no tenes q copiar un look, tener que ser tu misma...- y siguieron dandome consejos, pensaba," que suerte que tengo a dos expertas q me estan enseñando a ser sexy, pero con clase"


End file.
